


Nathan's pocket is broken

by Marvelx



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Relationships: Cable/Deadpool
Kudos: 11





	Nathan's pocket is broken

And Wade took advantage of that


End file.
